Gelap, Terang, dan Kamu di Antaranya
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Doppo hidup dalam dunia terdominasi kegelapan. Juuto berusaha menguak cerah di balik kabut. [JyutoxDoppo] dedicated to Kenzeira.


**Hypnosis Mic © KING RECORD, IDEA FACTORY dan Otomate**

 **Dedicated to Kenzeira. Ditujukan untuk hiburan bersama yang bisa dikonsumsi secara gratis.**

* * *

Dunia Doppo seolah-olah sengaja mempermainkannya.

Seolah tidak cukup membentuk bayang-bayang di bawah mata, warna hitam mewarnai hari-harinya. Hadir ketika ia menoleh, mendesis bersamaan dengan suara-suara orang, dan menciptakan wujud baru: sebuah entitas yang hidup menggantung di bawah kaki, menyusup ke dalam telinga, dan memimik rautnya.

Bayangan itu tertawa, mengatainya, "Kau tidak berguna. Tidak layak hidup. Kenapa memaksa dirimu bangun untuk sesuatu yang jelas-jelas akan menghancurkanmu?"

Kaki-kakinya, kadang-kadang, menolak bekerjasama.

Mulutnya lebih banyak menumbuhkan beban di punggung ketimbang sugesti positif—sebab buat apa menyemangati diri kalau ujung-ujungnya ia akan terjatuh lagi, lagi, dan lagi?

Doppo lelah.

Berkali-kali ia lemas, mencari alasan untuk membuat warna hitam pada hidupnya permanen—daripada mendengar teriakan atasan—tapi berkali-kali pula upaya itu gagal.

Dan selalu, setiap kali ia mengangkat wajah, wajah Juuto Iruma ada di sana. Tidak, tidak hanya wajahnya. Seluruh tubuhnya juga. Memegangi tangan Doppo—atau pinggangnya, kalau dia sedang berdiri di jembatan—dan tak bosan-bosannya memarahi.

"Kalau hidupmu berakhir di sini, jangan kira aku akan memaafkanmu!"

Ajaibnya, bentakan itu berhasil menambah hidupnya satu hari lebih lama dari rencananya.

.

.

Juuto percaya bahwa kasih sayang tidak perlu disampaikan secara verbal. Hanya anak-anak usia labil yang cocok mengungkapkan emosi dengan cara begitu. Ia sudah dewasa, cukup matang untuk berpikir logis. Ada banyak jalan menuju Roma, begitupula ada banyak cara untuk mengungkapkan afeksi.

Bagi Doppo yang mengalami krisis eksistensi, ia cukup berdiri di sana. Di dekat Doppo. Memegang tangannya—memberikan emfasis bahwa orang itu, yang berkali-kali menyesali diri, adalah figur solid dan tidak terkontaminasi virus. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang ia miliki—sekalipun banyak orang mengatainya 'serigala berbulu domba'—dan menepis segala permintaan maaf yang dilontarkan lelaki itu tanpa henti.

"Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan ini untukku—"

"Aku yang menentukan mana yang harus dan mana yang tidak."

"Tapi aku ini kacau. Tidak, aku ini lebih parah dari kacau. Aku sudah hancur, dan seharusnya kau tidak berkeliaran di dekat orang yang sudah hancur—"

"Aku bisa membangunmu kembali," Juuto menyahut tegas. "Kau tidak hancur."

" _Belum_."

"Dan tidak akan hancur—astaga, tegakkan kepalamu dan berhenti merutuki diri." Kedua jari Juuto mengapit dagu Doppo dan memaksanya menciptakan kontak mata. Bahkan pupil lelaki itu menolak menatap Juuto. "Kau laki-laki. Berhenti menghantui dirimu dengan hal yang jelas-jelas tidak ada."

"Benar." Jemari gemetaran menyentuh rambut kemerahan—rambut yang kembali berantakan sekalipun Juuto telah berkali-kali menata helai-helai itu kembali. "Bahkan aku gagal sebagai seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak takut gagal sebagai manusia? Atau sebenarnya aku sudah seperti itu dari awal-?"

Jika gagal menghibur orang paling berharga dalam hidupmu adalah sebuah dosa, maka Juuto tidak keberatan memenjarakan diri sendiri atas dosa itu. "Aku tidak bilang kau gagal, kan."

Gumaman Doppo berhenti. Sepasang mata lelah menatapnya untuk kali pertama setelah beberapa jam terakhir.

"Sekarang jangan mengeluh lagi, oke? Siang ini adalah waktu kita bersenang-senang." Bahu ditepuk. Hanya sekali, tapi menumbuhkan rona merah di pipi pucat sang partner.

Doppo menunduk. "Maaf."

Ucapan itu dibalas oleh tangan terkibas. "Dan jangan minta maaf lagi."

"…Ma—"

"Hmm?"

Cepat-cepat mengelak, "Tidak, tidak jadi."

Juuto hanya tertawa. Tanpa berbicara lagi, ia memindahkan lauk ke piring Doppo, yang direspons oleh gumaman 'terima kasih'. Diawasinya lelaki itu makan dengan lahap, seolah-olah nutrisi itu lari dan menguap habis di kepalanya yang begitu sering berasap.

Sekalipun relasi di antara keduanya masih hijau, Juuto berusaha keras untuk menciptakan warna-warna baru—selain hitam dan kelabu, tentu saja—untuk menarik lengkung bibir Doppo naik. Ia ingin melihat senyum yang tulus, bahagia, dan bukan seringai ironi.

Kalau seumur hidup adalah waktu yang ia perlukan untuk menyembuhkan Doppo, maka selama itu pulalah Jutto akan tinggal.

.

.

Oh, ya, skenario itu selalu muncul di otak Doppo. Selalu, _selalu_ , dan tidak pernah berhenti.

Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak _ingin_ ia hentikan.

Seperti kaset rusak, Juuto selalu mengajaknya makan siang. Atau malam. Tergantung kapan ia memimpikannya. Doppo selalu menikmati adegan itu—untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang memotongkan daging serta menuangkan _sake_ di gelasnya. Bahkan rekan sekerjanya saja enggan melakukan itu—dan tak henti-hentinya merasa hangat.

Sayang, rasa hangat itu hanya sementara. Harus diisi ulang supaya perasaan itu tetap bersarang. Bagi Doppo yang membenci realita, Juuto adalah utopianya. Dia menggenggam tangannya sendiri, mensimulasikan bahwa salah satu dari tangan-tangan itu milik Juuto, dan kembali berdebar.

Tapi yang seperti ini tidak cukup.

Dia butuh lebih.

 _Lebih._

Demi Juuto, harinya tidak boleh berhenti di sini. Dan demi Juuto pula, ia memaksakan diri untuk _tetap hidup_. Pergi bekerja, dihardik bos, diledek kolega, lalu menaiki kereta terakhir untuk pulang.

Hari-hari berlalu, menjadi minggu, menjadi bulan, dan tahu-tahu saja musim telah berganti.

Tapi Juuto tidak kunjung datang. Tidak pernah lagi.

Ia ingin percaya, sungguh, bahwa lelaki itu istimewa. Tapi eksistensinya bahkan tidak pernah lagi menyinggu Doppo—bagaimana ia bisa yakin?

Doppo rindu mimpi-mimpi itu. Ia rindu tawa Juuto. Ia butuh tatapannya yang tajam seperti mengikat. Ia menginginkan semua itu—

–sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia peroleh dari awal, sayangnya.

Untuk kelima kalinya dalam minggu itu, Doppo kembali menenggak pil-pil tidur. Memaksakan dirinya untuk bermimpi kembali.

" _Nah, kau ada di situ rupanya._ "

Doppo mendongak, berseri-seri ketika mengenali suara itu, dan berlari ke arah Juuto—yang seperti biasa menanti di ujung sana.


End file.
